Bubble Wrap
by NKingy
Summary: Tala gets a mysterious parcel, and Bryan discovers bubble wrap, much to Spencer's distaste. SpenxBry Shonenai, hey that ryhmes! No flames please XD.


**Bubble Wrap, gotta love it, hence this oneshot.**

**Pairing; SpencerxBryan.**

**Summary; Tala gets a mysterious parcel, and Bryan discovers bubble wrap, much to Spencer's distaste.**

**Disclaimer; don't own beyblade.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mail call! Special delivery for Mr T Ivanov!"

_Ding Dong!_

"It's here! IT'S HERE!" a voice cried out, a red headed boy came sliding down the banister to the front door.

"What's here?" A disgruntled platinum haired teen popped his head out of his room sleepily.

"It's seven am Tala, must you wake the rest of us?" groaned a tall, heavily built blonde, rubbing sleep out of his sea green eyes as he stretched.

"But it's here!" Tala squealed, his ice blue eyes going all shimmery in delight as he threw open the door for the postman, eagerly signing the clipboard and dragging the box inside, completely oblivious that he had answered the door in his orange, blue and white pyjama set, not a very Blitzkrieg boy thing to do.

"What's here?" Demanded the platinum head, still with his eyes shut like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Go back to bed Bryan." said Spencer.

"No." he pouted like a small kid. "I'm awake now." he grumbled, slouching his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he didn't fall down them this time."

"I heard that you blonde brute!"

"He loves ya really Spen." called Tala.

"Tala, where's the milk?"

"Look down your nose." Tala rolled his eyes when he heard an 'aha!' from the kitchen.

"He's so predictable in the mornings." sighed Spencer, heading downstairs when he heard a string of Russian curses and running water. _'And oddly entertaining'_ he thought.

0o0o0o0o0

Now he was more awake, after his third cup of black coffee and Spencer rubbing some ointment on his scalded hand, Bryan walked into the lounge to watch the morning news.

_Pop! Crackle, rustle, snap!_

"Huh?" Bryan looked down to see he had stood on some sheet of flexible plastic with air bubbles in it, stepping off it and picking it up, he realised it was bubble wrap from Tala's mysterious package.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed a little bubble between his finger and thumb.

_Pop!_

He blinked at the small noise then, looking around like a kid sneaking cookies from the jar, he pressed the little bubble next to the first

_Pop!_

…

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

And so it continued. Bryan had discovered the addictiveness of bubble wrap.

And that's how Spencer found him after breakfast, sitting in a ball on the sofa, popping little air bubbles from the large sheet spread out before him.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_'As cute as he looks, that noise is irritating.'_ Spencer thought with an amused quirk of his eye brow.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Crackle!_ Was the sound when Bryan clamped down on a fistful of the little bubbles.

Poor little bubbles.

Spencer tried to read the paper and drown out the consistent popping.

"They're opening a Bird of Prey Sanctuary down the road." he said, hoping Bryan would stop.

"Really? That's nice." _pop crackle pop!_

Or not.

Spencer gave a small growl and went back to his paper.

Bryan saw the irritated look on Spencer's face and smirked. He was going to see how far he could push the blonde and see how he'd deal with it, which seemed a little unfair when he had been such a gentleman lately.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

"Bryan, can you give it a rest please."

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Crackle!_

_Pop!_

"Bryan!"

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Snap!_

And Spencer did.

"WILL YOU _PLEASE _CUT THAT OUT!"

Bryan 'eeped' and dropped the bubble wrap like it was on fire, looking very much like a frightened child, his eyes unintentionally tearing up, he had never heard Spencer yell, call commands to his blade but never yell, he was usually so quiet and placid, contrary to what the papers declared.

Next thing Bryan knew, a pair of lips were lightly pressed against his own, closing his eyes in favour of savouring the moment, clinging tightly to Spencer's shirt.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Just that popping sound drives me nuts and I did ask first. Don't cry."

"Why don't you like it?"

"I don't mind the odd pop, just not going mad like you did… Back in the abbey some kid had hid firecrackers in my bed from Boris, not realising the damage they could do." Spencer said demurely, his eyes clouding over. "That night they somehow went off…"

Bryan blinked at him, before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

"No one does apart from Boris and the doctors. Not that the psycho actually cared."

"C-Can I see? The scars I mean?" Bryan blushed and looked to the floor.

"If you really want to." Spencer shrugged, pulling his sleeping shirt over his head and off, turning so Bryan could see his back.

Bryan bit down on his lip at the amount of the dusky purple scars that looked like criss-crossed over each other as they replaced the burnt skin in the tall blonde's back.

"Shit." he drew out the whispered syllable.

"Hideous, huh?" Spencer exhaled noisily through his nose.

Then he felt cool hands on his marred skin, and light kisses on his scars, he gave small husky moan at the sensation he was getting down his spine.

"Not at all." Bryan whispered, pressing more kisses to Spencer's neck before rubbing the tense flesh. "When's the last time you actually relaxed?"

"Can't remember. If at all." Spencer replied, picking up the bubble wrap and looking at the clock. "Nine thirty a.m., I'm gonna murder Tala."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Check his room." Ian walked in fully dressed and into the kitchen. "And if you two are going to get mushy, save it for the bedroom ok."

"Oh shut up Ian." Bryan snapped, sitting next to Spencer who ran a hand through his platinum locks.

He was pulled into Spencer's lap seconds later.

"Say the word and I'll stop." Spencer's voice reverberated on his jaw line as a hand began to massage the skin under his pyjama shirt and kisses were pressed on his lips.

"All this to stop me popping Bubble wrap?" Bryan teased, then moaned as Spencer began nipping gently at the crook of his neck.

"Well that and you're gorgeous. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Bryan, leant back and made himself comfortable as the tall blonde continued his small display of newfound affection. "Just don't move that hand any lower."

"Strange request." Spencer rose an eyebrow, still massaging Bryan's abs.

"I really like you Spencer but I got away from the abbey with it in tact and I'm not going to lose it because my team mate is feeling a little horny." Bryan rambled, his lightly flushed cheeks darkening when he realised what he had said and the hand mindlessly caressing his stomach.

"I am by no means horny Bryan. And who'd have thought you'd be a closet romantic?" Spencer smiled softly, his tone void of teasing.

"Hn." Bryan averted his eyes, looking at the pictures on the wall.

The one picture that stood out was the one Tala took of him and the blonde, they were posed like a couple, Spencer's arms round his waist and his arms reaching back to hug his neck.

Tala said they had looked good together, at the time he got chased by a purple blade, namely Falborg, now Bryan was starting to agree.

Out of nerves he clenched his fists.

"You think the worst of everything, can't say I blame you. You can relax, I'm not going to jump you." Spencer said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller waist, just like in the picture. "Unless you really want me to." and with some gentle pulling Spencer pulled Bryan back against his chest, still caressing his stomach. "And I'm not after a quick tumble either." he pressed his lips gently to Bryan's again. Only to groan when Bryan popped more bubble wrap.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"It's annoying."

"My purpose in life is fulfilled." Bryan grinned, kissing Spencer firmly. "Let's go find Tala, so I can murder him for waking us up."

"I'll get the camera."

And it was a good thing he did.

Bryan walked into Tala's room all ready to throttle him, only to see the redhead sleeping on the floor, curled up into a ball with a larger-than-life sized wolf teddy.

"Oh yes, this calls for blackmail." Spencer smirked, taking a picture and dragging Bryan from the room. "Now where were we?" he added, picking Bryan up and kissing him as he closed the door.

Tala opened an eye, hearing Bryan's moans outside in the hall and smirked. He knew Bryan couldn't resist the bubble wrap and that it would annoy Spencer to no end. And he got his wolf.

So everyone was satisfied.

Or they would be once Bryan and Spencer got into the bedroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I want Tala's wolf teddy!**

**Bryan; what she means to say is 'please review' and why'd you leave it there woman?**

Ah, that's for a another fic, another time Bryan. Tee hee!


End file.
